Kiss Tag
by Freakgonewild
Summary: Do remember when Freddie and i told Carly we never kissed anyone? We lied. Seddie.


**Kiss Tag.**

Does any one remember that game? When your were in elementary and you played tag but instead of tapping you kissed the other persons cheek? I'm gonna call it Kiss Tag. The funniest thing about this story I'm going to tell you is something that we lied about. Yes, we. I said we. You know that kid, Freddie? Oh you do! Well he lied about not having a first kiss, we both did and you will see why.

I was sitting on Carls couch at Carly's apartment it was a regular Saturday and I was being lazy and eating my daily ham. Nothing unusual. Carly was sitting to my right and Freddlumps to my right. We were watching a old kids show. One guy kissed a girls cheek and shouted 'your it'. I burst out laughing and looked to Freddie. He was smiling and glancing at me. We lied. We knew exactly the same memory while watching this scene. Carly said no secrets, so I'm keeping her that promise.

"Hey Carls, Fredweird and me have a little story to tell you" I smiled, while Freddie looked like he was in shock and then he started to shake his head back and forth waving his hand like a lunatic telling me to stop, me being who I am, is going to tell this anyway what do I got to lose it was 7 years ago.

"Yeah Sam?" she looked at us then looking at Freddie's hand motions. She looked weirded out.

"You know I they forth grade when we played that game uh…what was it again?" I looked at Freddie for support, he had giving up on stopping me.

"Uh—kiss tag? I think?" he knows exactly what I'm talking about yet he's playing dumb, smooth move Benson.

"Oh that game the one where you kiss the other to catch'em I remember that well!" she squealed, Carly loves memories like this.

"Yeah, do you know that dumpster behind the back wall?" I asked her.

"Um…back wall…OH! That one !" when I said she loves memories like this I meant it.

"So where are you guys going with this?" she asked quietly.

"Hold on Carls I'm having a flash back!" I yell, not too loud.

**Flashback.**

_That nerd Fredweeb think I can't kiss anyone, oh he is gonna pay. Did he not remember that cheese sandwich of his I stepped on this morning. Ugh._

_Carly and I are on now and she is trying to find the guy she likes and kiss him, not on the cheek. She says she's scared because their different. I told her boys are the same except the cut their hair and are short! She believed me. I don't even see what she likes in boys, their disgusting. Their worse than my aunt Tina who doesn't shave…Ew…she's in jail now so she has to. _

_I search for some guy, no-one. Ugh I need a lollipop, by the way I'm getting sick of lollypops. I need a new fascination in food. Maybe Beef?_

_I run over to the nearest dumpster. Its behind the back wall. I forgot why no-one comes here, because its called…THE KISS SITE._

_Last time a boy and a girl walked behind here and kissed! Talk about gross._

_I kept walking behind the dumpster until I tripped over something…someone._

_Freddweeb._

"_What are YOU doing here?" I asked him. He looked scared…perfect._

"_Hiding from…girls" he sqeaked. _

"_From girls? Your not doing a very good job" he chuckled at my comment._

"_The whole kissing thing is gross" he said. _

"_How would you know, have you…"_

"_No! Ew! I will never kiss a girl!" he yelled._

"_Never is a strong word, dweeb" I sang._

"_You don't think it gross? Have you…"_

"_NO! ew!"_

"_Then is it gross?"_

"_I don't know, my mom and her boyfriends kiss all the time."_

"_You mean boyfriend."_

"_No I mean boyfriends!" _

"_Oh" he smiled._

"_Yeah" _

"_So…"_

"_uh…"_

"_Maybe we should get back!" he said. _

"_Yeah"_

_He started to walk away. _

"_Wait!" I yelled. _

"_Huh—" I kissed him, on the lips. I pulled back after two seconds. _

"_Your it" I smiled. _

_We walked back to Carly who looked flustered._

"_I kissed Gibby on the cheek, eww!" she sqeauled_

"_Ye-a-ah e-e-e-w" Freddie stuttered._

"_What's wrong with you?" she asked. _

"_He fell, I'm bring him to the nurse." I said. What? I'm a good liar._

"_Okay see you two later!" she walked off to play hopscotch._

_Freddie and I walked inside and of course no-one was in the halls. I pushed Benson into the wall._

"_Hey—" he started, I kissed him again._

_It lasted 3 seconds. I pulled back and smiled to him. He was staring at me. Oh my, Me and FREDDWEEB kissed twice…oh no… Ah well what's done is done._

"_You taste like ham" I said to him._

_Ham is now my only favourite food._

**Flashback end.**

"-Guys, guys GUUUYS!" Carly was shaking Freddork and me, trying to get our attention.

"What!" we shouted in unison. I glared at him and he did the same, then we looked back to Carly.

"You guys had your jaw hanging and staring into space for five minutes what else do I do?" she cried.

"Sorry" I said .

"You guys were talking about THE KISS SITE?" she said.

"Oh that" I really don't like telling her we—

"Sam and I kissed there in fourth grade!" Freddie shouted.

"You guys what?" She yelled. Freddork you are so—nevermind.

"Yeah we did and when I said I was bringing him to the nurse, we lied, we really just kissed again."

"But you two…and I was….ugh….WHY?" She said confused.

"We just did" I said.

"Oh no Puckett, you kissed me!" Freddie said.

"You kissed back" I said back to him. Did he? I don't know I was nine! Both Freddie and I got up and were head to head in front of Carly who sat on the couch, confused.

"I don't know whether I did but you cant walk up to some one and—" he stopped and walked over and kissed me, then pulled back and continued."—and do that and not expect me to freak out!"

"Well I can do this whenever I want to" I kissed him. I pulled back.

"Oh is that so" We looked at each other. I leaned in and kissed him for two seconds and then sat back down. He sat down slowly, confused. I looked over at Carly, who seemed near tears with confusion.

"Let it out Carls." I said, poor Carly.

"You guys start story then I hear you guys kiss twice and I was clueless and stupid and then you two started to fight and then came kissing and I was so confuse and I can't believe you hid it form me and I was thinking I kissed someone before you two cause mine was in fifth grade and yours was….fourth in one of those games behind that dumpster and where it smells and its called the kiss sit but whatever but the whole hating thing and I thought you guys hate each other but I see now I'm wrong and you guys kissed 6 times now and I…I…I…ahhhhh!" she yelled out rambling so fast I couldn't understand.

"He how about we go for some smoothes?" I tell her.

"Okay…"

We all got up and head for the door Freddie opening it and Carly going first. I turned to Freddie and smirked. I leaned up and kissed him. Fireworks expoded inside me and I was numb, he cupped my cheek with his hand. We kiss for what seemed like ages when we heard"

"UHHHUMMMM!" there stood Carly. Arms folded.

"Sorry to interrupt your seventh kiss but we have to go!"

We walk to the elevator that Carly must if got and stepped inside.

"Freddie ?"

"Mmmmm?" he looked at me.

"You taste like ham, my favourite"


End file.
